User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Blood in the Dark: Prologue
This is the prologue for my next story, Blood in the Dark. It will feature Eleanor as she takes on her first real danger as an apprentice of James's. It takes place 20 years after Shadow Over Yharnam. Enjoy. Central Yharnam Asylum, 15 A.P. (After Plague) "You'll rot in a cell forever for what you did!" That's what the man remembered people saying. That was over 15 years ago however. He'd been in solitary confinement since then. But he still heard the screams of the other patients. He still heard the guards mocking him outside. He wanted to make them suffer for what they've done to him. And he would, all he had to do was wait. 5 Years Later The day came when he could re-enter general polulation in the asylum. The guards came into his cell in order to retrieve him, and he didn't resist them. There were two of them, and they were all Iron Reapers. The man chuckled under his breath. "Good," he thought, "They say they protect people, but wherever they go, death follows." The man hated frauds with a passion. In fact, the reason he was in this asylum was a fraud. He had been in the Iron Lancers, and so had his best friend. He had joined to protect people, but his friend had joined because of economic instability. When they were ordered to kill some enemy prisoners, he refused. They were unarmed and afraid, but his friend called him a coward and shot the prisoners in the head. He had descended apon his friend and murdered him. He ground his body into fertilizer and used that to grow beautiful flowers. He had sent the flowers to his friend's family as a condolence present. "Let's go sicko!" One of the Reapers shoved him forward with his Rifle Spear, unaware that it was his last action. The man quickly spun around and wrapped his handcuffs around the Reaper's neck. He then directed him into the other's line of fire. While the other Reaper was stunned by the fact that he had shot his friend, he broke his handcuffs like paper and quickly killed the second guard before he could sound the alarm. The man put on the cleaner Iron Reaper uniform and simply walked out of the asylum. On his way out the door, he pushed the alarm button and walked away from his prison. Now that he was free, he made his way to his old home. There, he found his outfit. It consisted of a black overcoat with a double cloak, as well as a tricorn hat and a face mask. He put the whole outfit on and looked at himself in the mirror. He chuckled, thinking, "Now, to business." He thought about his targets: Harold Jenkins, the leader of the Iron Lancers Ptomely, the one who had told him to execute those prisoners James, the fraud who called himself the Ripper He chuckled again and said, "And to think, nobody will be able to stop me." He then left to pay his first target a visit. Category:Blog posts